


Intricate Rituals

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [9]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Bratty behavior on both sides but honestly what were you expecting?, Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Love Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Jackie and Laurie are very similar people.It's why they work so well together.





	Intricate Rituals

Jackie finished applying the lipstick, smacked her lips, then pursed them. “What do you think?”

Laurie grunted noncommittally, not even looking. “Not your color.”

“What?” Jackie asked, scrambling for a mirror. “Why?”

“It's bright pink.”

“I look good in bright pink!”

“Bright pink clothes, sure. Bright pink lipstick? Not a good look on anyone.” Laurie turned back to her nails, blowing on them in the hopes they would dry faster. “Trust me,” she whispered under her breath.

Jackie scoffed, “No one with half a brain trusts you.” Then something occurred to her, and her eyes narrowed. “Are you just saying the lipstick doesn't look good so you can steal it?”

Laurie rolled her eyes. “No. I'm saying the lipstick doesn't look good so you won't wear it so you won't smear it all over me when we make out. It took me a half hour in the shower to get it all off the last time,” she complained.

“Oh, yeah?” Jackie's eyes glinted with something evil. 

Laurie didn't seem to notice. “Yeah.”

Jackie knelt down at Laurie's legs and rubbed her lips all down the inside of her thigh.

“Jackie! Gross!” She moved to bat Jackie away and then stopped for her nails' sakes. “Oh, dammit!”

Jackie looked up her and smiled with bare lips, the lipstick mostly removed. Then she turned to the other thigh and sucked a hickey, high up near the edge of Laurie's tiny little jean shorts. 

“Jackie!” she whined, but she could have pushed the offender away with the palms of her hands and she didn't, so she obviously did not mind too much. 

But then again, Laurie rarely said no to a good time. And Jackie needed reassurance that Laurie was here for a real reason. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I want you to even it out. I like to match,” Laurie joked snippily.

Jackie laughed against her thigh. “Is that why we're together?” She began to suck in the matching mark.

Laurie sighed happily at the suction. 

“That all you have to say?” Jackie smirked.

Laurie nodded. “I'll think of a good burn later.”


End file.
